


First Kiss

by kythen



Series: SASO2017 Bonus Round Fills [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, SASO2017, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: At age sixteen, Hitoka has never been kissed.At age sixteen, Hitoka has just been kissed. Just. Now. At this very instance.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> > _Prompt: "She has kissed me. All is shattered." ―Virginia Woolf, The Waves_

_Dear Diary,  
  
She has kissed me. All is shattered._  
  
At age sixteen, Hitoka has never been kissed.  
  
At age sixteen, Hitoka has just been kissed. Just. Now. At this very instance. By one Shimizu Kiyoko.  
  
 _Oh my god, she smells so nice._  
  
Kiyoko leans back and her face is close, too close, when Hitoka's brain is still imploding, trying too hard and in vain to mentally process everything that is happening.  
  
 _She kissed me!!!_  
  
"Hitoka-chan?" Kiyoko says, slightly worried, a hint of uncertainty on her beautiful, beautiful face.  
  
 _Too close!_  
  
Yachi feels the heat explode in her face, turning her cheeks a bright, fiery red. Her heart is beating fast in her chest, rocked by the impact of the collision of their lips—which by the way was no accident, ladies and gentlemen!  
  
One moment, they had been talking about volleyball, about school, about little things that they like to talk about that didn't involve volleyball or school and the next moment Kiyoko was leaning over Hitoka, her long, black hair falling in hypnotising waves as she pressed her lips to Hitoka's. And Hitoka had just stood there, petrified, in all senses of the word, for a total of three seconds until Kiyoko leaned back and looked at her in concern.  
  
Kiyoko blushes now, fidgeting with her spectacles with slender fingers, normally so deft, now made clumsy by embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Hitoka-chan. Did you not like that?"  
  
Hitoka thinks it is less about her liking the kiss and more of her liking Kiyoko to the point of extreme embarrassment and finding it hard to comprehend that she had been just been kissed by the very person she likes so much.  
  
 _Do you normally kiss people that you like?  
  
That does happen in the movies.  
  
Does Kiyoko-san like me since she kissed me?  
  
!!!_  
  
"Um!" Hitoka's mouth makes a valiant attempt to explain herself when the rest of her is still frozen in place, staring blankly at a very worried Kiyoko before her. "Like?"  
  
 _That had come out wrong._  
  
"Maybe I should have given you some warning before kissing you," Kiyoko says, a smile spreading across her face, amused, embarrassed, beautiful all at once. "I'm sorry, Hitoka-chan."  
  
"No, no, no, no, don't be!" Hitoka waves her hands before her, magically unfrozen by the words "I'm sorry" which would normally be what she should be saying, and not Kiyoko.  
  
"I shouldn't be?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Hitoka practically hollers.  
  
"Then can I kiss you again?"  
  
Hitoka _stares_. "Again?"  
  
Kiyoko nods, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, her face red but her eyes, so grey and so beautiful, determined in some way only known to her.  
  
"Kiyoko-san," Hitoka says, just to be sure, "do you know what a kiss means?"  
  
Kiyoko nods, her smile creeping back up around the edges of her lips. Hitoka tries not to look at those lips. "I do."  
  
Hitoka gulps and squeaks out, "So that means..."  
  
"I like you, Hitoka-chan, and I would very much like to kiss you again," Kiyoko says.  
  
 _She likes me. All is shattered once again. The world as I, Yachi Hitoka, had known it is gone._  
  
"I like you too, Kiyoko-san!" Hitoka blurts out, her voice high and cracking. "So please go ahead! And do it!"  
  
Hitoka squeezes her eyes shut, preparing herself for whatever happens next in this brave new world. A kiss, not a kiss, the walls around her falling apart to reveal that she was on a prank television show all along ha ha ha.  
  
It is the first that happens, a gentle hand, just a little clammy, sliding under her chin and cupping her jaw before Kiyoko presses her lips to Hitoka's in what most certainly would be considered a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
